realmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Known Drops There was a huge patch on January 19, 2018. Items may not be where they appear. SLord: far as I know.. MM = GH, STQ = IH, Fangs = DH, BB = Fufu, Purge = Barracks SLord: needle = tulors ImLost: MageBlade = Warriors Abode / Floral Edge = Ogre Caves / Heavy-Hander = Fenris Cave / Imp Talons = FHP / Maul of Myst = Targ's / Spiked Warmace = Tor's / Mirage Claymore = Imp City / Molten Dart = Thief's Hole / Acid Edged Blade = Naktos The Anvil (Confirmed after January 19,2018) *Chests - Nightmare Helm, Thief's Mask, Helm of Khan, Hood of Shifting, Helm of Defense, Helm of Conqueror, Mage Hat,' '''Helm of Predator, Lady of the Realm, Ranger's Helm 'The Maze (Need Confirmation)' * Harlequins - Mabon's Forced Flee(MFF), Tan Maze Master's Baldric(TMMB), Yellow Maze Master's Bauldric(YMMB), Mundane Helms, Bracers of Defense, PoI, SB Ill Foe * Gremlins - SB Ill Foe * TMMB and Yellow MMB have been Confirmed (2018) 'Ogre Caverns * Boss & Chest - Floral Edge (Confirmed by ImLost on 1/21) 'Fenris Caves ' * Fight Before Bone Pile - Heavy-Hander (confirmed by ImLost 1/21) * Bone Pile - Heavy-Hander 'Barracks '(Need Confirmation)' * First Chest (See map) - Sword of Tiwaz , Save the Queen, The Wrath, Finvarra's Belt, Executioner's Axe, The Purge (2/2/18) * Armory Chests(2) - Dark Flesh Dye, Sword of Tiwaz, Executioner's Axe, Finvarra's Belt, , Spellbook Elphame's Justice, The Wrath * All Mobs - Sword of Tiwaz (Needs Confirmation), Executioner's Axe, Spellbook of EJ 'Tulors[[Tulor's Caverns| '''Caverns]]' '(Need Confirmation)' * Tulor - Executioner's Axe, Finvarra's Backpack, Bracers of Defense, Light Yellow Dye, Duach's Iron Key, Demonstroke (lvl 600 axe) 13 Jan 18 * Chest - Executioner's Axe, Light Yellow Dye * 5 Fury Fight - Executioner's Axe * All Mobs - Light Yellow Dye (Drop Only), Mundane helms * Last Chest - The Lightbane Thieves Hole * Belt of Carry * Maul of the Mists * Molten Dart (Confirmed by ImLost on 1/21) * Tan Flesh dye * Most likely to drop on 5 Thief fight / Southern Chest / Sometimes eastern chest. * Glowies (GBONS), GBoN's 'Fuloran's Abode (Fufu's) '(Need Confirmation)' * Fuloran - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Bottle of Turquoise Dye, White Baldric, Helm of Defense, Stormcaller, Electric Greatsword (10/14/17) * Chest - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Turquoise Dye (Drop Only), Plate of Invulnerability (POI), The Stinger, Fangblade, Belt of Carry (BoC), White Baldric, Bracers of Defence, Helm of Nourishment, Duach's Iron Key, Psion's Morningstar(1/22/18) * All Mobs - Fin Bracers, Vulcan edge, Defender, Life Leech Festering Hate Pool (FHP) '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * All Cyclops - Maul of the Mists * Lich Sarcophagus - Mabon's Force Flee (MFF), Anti-Magic Aura(AMA), Belt of Carrying(BoC) * Lich Fight - Nullsword, The Stinger, Maul of the Mists(10/14/17) * All Mobs - Prussian blue dye * 5 Thief Fight - Maul of the Mists * 5 Fury Fight - Bracers of Defense, Belt of Strength, Boots of Nimbleness, Rings of Endurance, Strength, Dexterity and Intelligence, Amulets of Endurance, Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence and Combat, Maul of the Mists * Large Screeching Horror Fight - PoI, Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore, Blood Sledge, Imp Talons * Ghost Bone Pile ''unverified - Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore, Bottle of Prussian Blue Dye, Plate of Invulnerability (POI), Defender, Duach's Iron Key * Ghost Bone Pile verified (1/21) - Imp Talons * Devil Bone Pile - Plate of Invulnerability, The Stinger * All Wraiths - Spellbook of Mass Fumble '''Forgotten Dungeon '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * All Mobs - Thunderjolt, Electric Greatsword, Density Armor, Dragonscale Plate, Plate of Insulation, Fangblade, Plate of Invulnerability, * Gatherer - Seer's Saber * Dark Flesh Dye (drop only) * Saurilian Alpha - Prismatic Ward * Saurilian Arch Lich - Thunderjolt 10/14/17 * Shaman - Durendal 10/16/17 * Bonepile - Electric Greatsword, Life Leech, Dark Flesh Dye 10/8/17 * The key to Minos is in the Bonepile through trap door C * Minos Prime - Brain Buster, Dark Flesh Dye, Psion's Morningstar 'Daemon Home ' (DH) '(Need Confirmation)' * Ezelberoth - Finvarra's Shoes, Uruz Dagger, Thunderjolt, Fury Point * Last Four Chests - Holy Symbol of Enid (Guaranteed), Finvarra's Shoes 10/8/17, Uruz Dagger, Thunderjolt, Fury Point, Deep Sky Blue Dye, The Ripper (1/21/18), Fin Fist (2/5/18) * All Mobs - Sky Blue Dye, Fin Highs(10/11/17) 'Greater Hive (GH) ' * Queen - Finvarra's Cowl, * All Mobs - Finvarra's Cowl, Pale Green Dye, The Bonecrusher,Mountain's Might * Center Chest - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only) * Mob/Chest - Mountain's Might, The Bonecrusher 'Imp City (IC) ' * Mirage Claymore, '''Naktos Morgue '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * Naktos Reanimated - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Naktos's Baldric ''- confirmed'', Blood Sledge (Maul), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Dragonscale Breastplate, Fangblade , Stinger'' - confirmed'', Necromancer's Hood ''- confirmed'', BoDs, Acide Edge Blade ''- confirmed'' * Naktos - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Blood Sledge (Maul) 10/8/17, Naktos's Baldric, Necromancer's Hood, Duach's Iron Key, Duach's Vengeance (DV) 10/8/17,spellbook of Duachs Vengeance 11/18/17, Acid Etched Blade (2/9/2018) * Coereced Aegician - Spellbook of Duach's Vengeance * All Mobs - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Necromancer's Hood, Blood Sledge (Maul), Naktos's Baldric * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - Magical Dagger, Vulcan Edge, Defender, Stinger, Plate of Invulnerability, Fangblade 'Undead Stronghold (USH) ' * Goth Ralumon - Thunderjolt(1/22/18) Uruz Dagger (2/8/2018) * Ginza Ralumon - Fury Point (2/8/2018) * Hedra Ralumon - Duach's Vengeance (DV)(2/2/18) * Chest - Thieve's Blade (TB), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Finvarra's Fist (FF), Light Brown Dye, The Ripper * Sarcophagus - Thieve's Blade, Light Brown Dye * All Mobs - Duach's Vengence (DV), Light Brown Dye, SB Unlock, SB GiD, SB Acid Cloud, SB Fumble, (Lich/CK only?) - Finvarra's Fist (FF), The Ripper, PoI * Imps - SB of Cloud of Fog, SB of Earth Spike '''Snake Pit (SP) '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * 3 Lava Serpent Fight: * Baby Dragon(Fight before chest): Medium Brown Dye (Drop Only), HoD, HoP, Duach's Iron Key, Finvarra's Boots * Chest - Dragonscale Plate, Magic Shield, Defender, Density Armor, Plate of Invulnerability, Adamantium Weapons and armor, Night Soul, Finvarra's Boots * The keeper - Demonstroke 2/11/18 '''Imp Haven (IH) '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * Chest - Mud Brown Dye (Drop Only), Executioner's Axe (EA), The Wrath, Bracer's of Defense (BoD), Plate of Invulnerability (PoI), Blessed Warhammer, The Purge, Save the Queen, Durendal * Bone Pile - Bauble of Experience * 4 Imp Fight - Spell Book of Enids Blessing, Spell Book of Greater Identification, Spell Book of Elphame's Justice, Spell Book of Earth Spike, Spell Book of Cloud of Fog, Helm of Nourishment, The Wrath, * King Kilrog and Imp King - Wrath, Stinger * 2 Imp Guards (First Fight) - Spell Book of Greater Identify, The Wrath(Possibly all imps?) * Kilrog and King Kilrog - Density Armor, Wrath '''Holy Caves (HC) '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * All Bosses/Chests - Magician's Signet, Magician's Charm, Assassin's Hoop, Assassin's Choker, Soldier's Band, Soldier's Brooch, Mage's Sash, Finvarra's Sash, Brigand's Mark, Seer's Saber, Refracting Bastion, Moonlight Xiphos, Light Yellow Dye, White Baldric * Final Chest - White Needle '''Warrior's Abode '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * Bonepile w/ Devil: Finvarra's Sash, Mageblade, * Bonepile w/ Devil: Spiked War Mace * Warrior Bounty: Sash of Finvarra(2/4/2018) '''The Foundry '(Need Confirmation)' ' * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - Elementalist's Gear, Nightmare Helm, Spell Book of Elphame's Justice 11/12/17 * North Wing Chest - Thaum Gear, Nightmare Helm, Thaum Boots, Spellbook of Enid's Blessing * South Wing Chest - Necro Gear, Nightmare Helm, Duach's Vengeance * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - Nightblade Gear (2/11/18), Brigandine Gear, Nightmare Helm 10/7/17, Medium Rust Brown Dye(Heroic and regular) * Harlequin Fight - Tan Maze Master's Baldric(TMMB), Yellow Maze Master's Baldric(YMMB), Illusionary Foe, Spell Book of Elphame's Justice, Spell Book of Mabon's Forced Flee * Air Elemental - Spellbook of Gust of Wind, Spellbook of Sandstorm * The Blacksmith - Nightblade's Mantle 10/19/17, Nightblade's Breeches 10/20/17 'Targoths Tomb ' * Maul of the Mists, - Found in Bone Piles. (confirmed by ImLost 1/21) '''Enid's Safe Haven '(Need Confirmation)'' ' * All Mobs - Spell Book of Enid's Blessing, many other drop-only spells, Molten Dart, Light Pink Dye * Chest - Enid's Blessing, Molten Dart, Light Pink Dye, Molten Dart 11/13/17 'Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Spiked Warmace - confirmed'', Belt of Carry, Boots of Nimbleness * Bone Piles - Belt of Carry '''Lesser Hives '(Need Confirmation)''' ' * GBoT, GBoN's, Light Pink Dye '''Hallow's End (Seasonal) '''- defunct'' * Chest - Castle JoL (4/16), Pirate JoL (3/16) * Jack(Boss) - Defender of the Caged Mind * Bonepile - * All Mobs - Skull and Bones JoL (1/16), Octopus JoL (8/16) World Drops Baby Dragon - Helm of the Predator (HoP), Daemon King - Helmet of the Predator (HoP) Rumored Drops Daemon King - Helmet of Defense (HoD) Thief - Maul of the Mists (Maul) (Not sure about over world, but in Thieves hole and FHP)